Terrible Things
by Piper-Weasley
Summary: Sadie died, leaving Anubis their son. Now, when he is fourteen, Anubis decides to tell him about his mother. Short. Based on Terrible Things by Mayday Parade.


**Terrible Things**

Young Alex Kane sat in his bed trying to think of his mother. He knew nothing about her except that her name was Sadie Kane and her brother was Carter Kane, his uncle. Alex liked Uncle Carter a lot, but whenever he'd ask him about his mother, he'd simply sigh and tell him that he'd answer another time. He'd try asking his father, Anubis, about her but he simply smiled sadly and told him that he was too young to know.

This usually brought several questions to him, had she cheated on his dad? Had she run away? Did she die? Was she killed? Did she kill herself? Alex didn't know… he barely even knew how she looked like, for the last time he'd seen her he was only six months old and most of the pictures of her where in his dad's room, and he wasn't allowed to go in there that much.

Alexander Kane sighed and decided that today was the day he would ask his father about the mysterious Sadie Kane. For all he knew, maybe she wasn't even his mother. He walked right out of his room and headed towards his father's workplace, where he found him taking he brain out of another dead person.

Alex nearly puked, that was the most revolting sight he'd ever seen. He hated that part of his father's job, but what can you do when you're the god of the dead? You can't just sit there and ignore your work, so Alex learned to accept it.

He cleared his throat to let him know he was there. "Alex," said Anubis, "I didn't see you coming."

"Dad," Alex said, "You and I need to talk… about my mother, Sadie Kane."

The smile that once decorated Anubis' face was gone at the mention of her late wife, of course, Alex didn't know that yet, "Alex… I think it's better if we talk about her when I'm done working.".

"No, dad!" Alex complained, "You always tell me that, I'm too young to know, let's leave it for later. I won't take any of your crap anymore! I have a right to know what happened to her!"

Anubis sighed, _if that's how it's gonna be_, he thought. "Come on, son. Let me tell you about how your mother." Anubis sat in the floor, "Your mother was a wonderful woman, loyal to her friends, nice yet infuriating, though she had a bit of sharp tongue just like you," at this point, Anubis smiled sadly to the ground, "She's the most wonderful, beautiful woman that I've ever seen."

Alex grinned, at least his mother was a nice person. She'd be a great mother to him if she was still… "Dad, what happened to her? Can you… tell me? How you met? How you got together? Please?" He ended up almost whispering.

Anubis smiled sadly, "If you so wish. I met her when she was twelve years old, she'd come to take the feather of truth for me, for her to save the world from Set." Anubis saw Alex's face of confusion, and he smirked, "You should ask your Uncle Carter about that."

"When I first saw her, she was… she was the girl of my dreams. Of course, I didn't realize it until later, because she was just a kid back then but I had felt something inside me. I knew I'd fallen in love with her. I took her to a funeral to see if she was worthy of the feather, and she was because she took it her. And… and when she was leaving," Anubis broke into a grin, "I told her 'Perhaps when next we meet, you could bring me up to speed on modern courtship rituals.' But I was just teasing back then."

"You told her what?" Alex laughed, "I bet she thought you were for real, at first."

Anubis smiled, "Then, we didn't really saw each other much, but whenever she came to visit your Grandfather, Osiris or Julius Kane, I saw her and did she take my breath away. But when the war with Apophis ended, we started dating. This time, I inhabited the body of Walt, a boy she liked a lot so she was happy, being able to date the two boys she liked. Now, most of the time we had too much to drink, we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything. That's how we were. Love was a story that couldn't compare"

Alex frowned at this, "Why haven't I heard of this… _Walt_ before?"

"He's dead." Anubis said dryly, "We had a hard time deciding what to do, we didn't want to stop dating but the gods had already forbidden me from seeing her in my godly form. I'd have to inhabit another human if I wanted to keep on seeing her. So… Sadie and I stopped seeing each for a while, and then she turned eighteen and I told her father, Osiris, that I loved his daughter very much and that I couldn't bear another day without her."

Anubis sighed, "So he told me that Sadie and Carter would come for the next few weeks, and he said I could court her. I didn't waste any time, I asked him if I could marry her, he said yes. I bought a ring and the day she arrived, I hugged her, I kissed her, I…"

"Dad," Alex interrupted, "I'm loving the story but… please lower it down with the PDA."

Anubis grinned, sometimes Alex seemed to have a similar attitude to Sadie's.

"Anyways, I proposed to her a few days later. I told her 'Sadie, can I tell you a wonderful thing? I made you a present with paper and string. Open with care, now, I'm asking you please. You know that I love you, will you marry me?' And she said yes. I could've sworn that was the best day of my life.

"But turns out, it wasn't. The things slowly went back to normal, we were allowed to be together by the gods, since we were engaged. Then came our wedding day, and I reckon that was the best day. Out of the five thousand years I've lived, I never felt so happy like when she said 'I do'. And then came you and… that's when things started to go bad." Anubis' smile melted into a sad face, full of hurt and melancholy.

"Wh-what happened, Dad?" For some reason, Alex sort of knew what was coming, but he hoped that he was wrong.

"Now, son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things. I hope one day the gods will… show differently."

Alex blinked; he saw how serious his father's expression was. It was dead serious, full of melancholy, hope, anger, sadness, regret… you name it.

"Three months after you were born, she told me a terrible thing… She told me that she was sick and she only had weeks, funny thing, though," He smiled sadly, "she told me not to be sad because she really believed that I was the greatest thing that ever happened to her. I didn't listen much after that because my whole world went blank. The girl… the most beautiful woman I had ever met, she was dying… right in front of me."

Alex knew it. He knew it in his gut that his mother was dead… but then again, his father never finished the story…. Maybe she was alive. "I-is she…" Alexander Kane couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence, for he noticed he was caught up in a sob.

Anubis, on the other hand, was silently trying not to cry, yet a small tear traced his head, and he braced himself for the hardest part.

"After that… Well, I didn't see your mother again, not until the funeral." Anubis blinked hard, while Alex chugged down a sob. "Your grandfather and your Uncle took her to Twenty-first Nome so that your aunt Jaz could take special care of her. They didn't allow me to visit her because of the aura I'd give, being the god of death and all… It was horrible because I couldn't see my your or Sadie. I was going to go that day to visit you, I didn't care what they said… I missed you both like hell." Anubis blinked hard, trying to make the tears dry from his eyes.

No such luck.

"Carter, your uncle, visited me that same day, he told me… he told me that Sadie, your mother, his sister, had died that morning. Jaz had done everything she could do to heal her, but her body was so weak, Alexander. She died. So young, she died so young. I never got the chance to tell her how much I loved her, how she was the first person that… that… made me feel the way I feel towards her." Anubis blinked hard, trying not to convey too much emotion.

Alex, on the other hand, was coughing and crying. He'd never met his mother, yet this… he felt he could connect with her.

"Alex," Said Anubis once he calmed down a bit, "don't fall in love because there's so much to lose. If you're given the choice, please walk away. I couldn't bear the same thing happening to you."

Anubis breathed deeply, "Now son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things." He said, a sad smile creeping up his face, as he remembered when he first saw her. Their first kiss. Their first date. Their first time together. Everything.

Alex opened his mouth, as if to say something but then stopped himself. Finally, he gathered up the courage to talk again, "Thanks, dad. For telling me this." He said, hugging his father.

The End.

* * *

**So, this is loosely based on the song Terrible Things by Mayday Parade and crys. I cried writing the end because feels. This is the Sanubis fic I talked about in _Sleeping With the Lights On_. Two updates in one day. Whoa. That's a lot for me. Hope you liked it.**

**Brb, gonna go cry and destroy more of my OTPS, ily, night. **

**Piper-Weasley~**


End file.
